


Rough ride into the Sleeping City

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Wrathion and Anduin are travelling into Ny'alotha
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 10





	Rough ride into the Sleeping City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> Based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true


End file.
